Affronter son passé
by Ranae
Summary: Sainte-Mangouste, 2007. Draco rend visite à un malade très particulier. La confrontation risque d'être difficile...


Bon, voilà un petit (tout petit )One-Shot avec draco en personnage principal... J'espère que j'ai assez respecté son caractère, c'est un personnage qui m'énerve, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'écrire sur lui...

* * *

Affronter son passé... 

Octobre 2007

L'eau dégouline sur les vitres. La lumière peine à pénétrer dans la petite pièce. Quelques chaises usées sont placés autour d'une table recouverte de journaux et de magazines divers. Aux murs, des affiches animées explique comment éviter la prolifération de horklumps ou faire les premiers soins en cas de brûlures de Dragons (mais quel sorcier serait assez fou pour s'approcher d'un dragon, exceptés Potter et Weasley deuxième du lot ?). Une vague odeur d'éther flotte dans l'air. Magie ou non, une salle d'attente d'hôpital reste une salle d'attente d'hôpital. Toujours morne, vide, déprimante.

Draco, accoudé à la fenêtre, suit le trajet des gouttes sur une vitre d'un regard pensif. Cela fait une demi-heure qu'il attend qu'on lui donne le droit de visiter un malade placé sous haute surveillance. Un petit sourire sans joie vient flotter sur ses lèvres à la pensée qu'après avoir combattu toute la nuit des destructeurs du monde sorcier, il vient au chevet de l'un de ses représentants les plus virulents.

Il n'a pas dormi, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de conserver la plupart de ses facultés intellectuelles. Sur le plan physique, le reflet flou qui apparaît sur la vitre lui montre qu'il est décoiffé, pas rasé et que ses yeux cernés sont injectés de sang. C'est bien la première fois qu'il va oser se présenter à cet individu aussi peu soigné. Mais il y a un début à tout.

Une guérisseuse entre dans la pièce.

« Votre identité a été contrôlée, vous êtes autorisé à entrer, monsieur Malfoy. »déclare-t-elle. Sa voix est neutre, mais son regard furieux apprend à Draco que l'un de ses proches a sans doute subi la colère destructrice des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il ne fait aucune remarque. Il a fini par s'habituer aux regards noirs et aux injures. Il sait qu'il n'a pas fait le choix le plus facile, mais il l'a fait librement. C'est déjà ça de gagné.

La guérisseuse ouvre la porte avec une raideur artificielle et la referme dès que Draco est entré, le laissant seul avec le malade.

Une silhouette maigre est étendue sous les couvertures. Draco se mord la lèvre en voyant l'état de décrépitude dans lequel cette loque humaine est tombée. La responsable de cet état aurait souffert si elle ne s'était pas enfuie.

Mais, en plus de la rancoeur, il y a du dégoût. Est-ce bien là l'homme dont l'allure et la prestance le fascinaient quand il était enfant ?

Il s'assoit et hésite un instant avant de parler.

« Père. » déclara-t-il simplement.

Pas de réaction. Draco hésite un instant sur la conduite à tenir. Doit-il partir et tirer un trait sur son passé, ou l'affronter une dernière fois.

Mais la forme bouge, se redresse. Le visage prématurément vieilli semble réagir. Une main osseuse, noueuse se glisse hors des couvertures et vient agripper le poignet de Draco avec une force inattendue.

« Draco ? »demande une voix éraillée, déformée par la maladie.

Un autre changement. La voix charmeuse et persuasive a disparu avec la beauté de son propriétaire.

« C'est moi. »répond-il en inclinant brièvement la tête.

« Alors, tu es venu te moquer de ce que je suis devenu ? Les Sangs de Bourbe et les sorciers indignes que tu fréquentes ne t'en ont pas empêché ? » interroge-t-il d'une voix haineuse.

« Ravalez votre rancoeur, père. »

« C'est bien tout ce qu'il me reste. »

« Vous n'avez pas tant de raisons d'être si haineux. »tente-t-il.

Remarque particulièrement stupide. Pas tant de raisons !

« Et de quoi me réjouirais-je ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas à Azkaban. »répond-il, conscient de s'engouffrer dans une impasse.

« Il y a d'autres prisons qu'Azkaban. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Oui, il y en a d'autres. Il y a eu le Manoir, il y a eu Poudlard, il y a eu ses préjugés, il y a sa haine... Des prisons d'où il n'était pas toujours facile de s'évader. Mais il a fait quelque chose d'étonnant pour un Serpentard : il s'est battu.

Peut-être est-ce pour cela que son père ne l'a pas repoussé et a daigné lui parler. Draco a fait ce que Lucius n'a jamais fait, n'a jamais osé faire, ou n'a jamais pensé à faire par incapacité à réfléchir par lui-même. Cela a sans doute entraîné du respect.

Lucius se remet à parler. Chaque mot, chaque intonation traduit son épuisement et sa faiblesse. Mais il resserre sa prise sur le poignet de son fils.

« Je suis prisonnier de mon propre corps. Je ne pensais pas que ton amie serait capable d'une telle perversion. »

« Ce n'est pas mon amie. »

« Ton alliée. Mais ce n'est pas le problème. Tu crois que je l'ai mérité, hein ? Pour toi, ma déchéance présente n'est que le reflet de mes actions passées... Tu devrais en être satisfait, toi qui a si souvent rêvé de me faire admettre mes soi-disant erreurs. »

Il a raison. Son physique d'avant ne trahissait pas la noirceur de son âme. Mais à présent, c'est chose faite.

Est-ce que le corps de Draco ressemble à son esprit ? Est-ce que son visage angélique traduit les abominations qu'il a commises au nom des principes qu'il a adopté ?

Draco a du sang sur les mains. Et pour cela il a été décoré par le ministre.

Les doigts de son géniteur lui broient le poignet.

« Au prix de votre vie, père ? Je n'ai pas rêvé de vous tuer de mes mains. Parfois, je l'ai désiré, c'est vrai. Pures pulsions meurtrières. »

« Un Malfoy n'a pas de pulsions meurtrières contre l'avis de son maître. »

« Vous me récitez le manuel du parfait mangemort, une devise de notre famille ou c'est réellement votre avis personnel ? »

Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'ironiser. C'est presque devenu un tic. Il a essayé de se réfréner pendant le début de cet entretien, mais le sarcasme est venu tout seul.

Les ongles de la mains décharnée se plantent dans le poignet de Draco. Il ressent à peine la douleur.

« Tu me méprises, Draco ? Tu... »

Il n'achève pas : il se met à tousser, parcouru de tremblements incontrôlés. Des spasmes secouent sa main, et il finit par lâcher son fils qui ne fait pas le moindre geste pour réfréner la crise.

La guérisseuse surgit dans la pièce et tente de maîtriser le malade pendant que draco examine ses ongles d'un air ennuyé.

Il ne veut pas avoir pitié.

Draco déteste la pitié. Ce sentiment n'est bon que pour Potter et...

Il chasse cette pensée, mais elle continue à grésiller en bruit de fond, à le narguer, d'une certaine manière.

Les convulsions du malade perdent en fréquence et en intensité. La guérisseuse se tourne vers Draco.

« Mais de quel côté êtes-vous ? » rugit-elle à Draco avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Et après cela, tu dis que tu ne veux pas ma mort ? » lâche Lucius

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer, ce n'est pas la même chose. »déclare Draco.

« Je te retrouves, Draco. Tu étais trop gentil, trop scrupuleux, il y a seulement quelques minutes. Tu aurais pu faire mieux que de t'associer avec Potter. »

« Je ne suis pas venu pour t'entendre radoter. »

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu ? Pour te donner bonne conscience ? »

Draco se tait. Que peut-il répondre ?

« Je suis venu pour voir ton état. »

« Satisfait ? Il n'y a plus une once de magie dans ce corps décharné. La vie me quitte... Notre vie est liée à la sorcellerie, Draco... Les moldus, ces demi-hommes, ne comprendront jamais cela, et ils nous sont donc inférieurs. Ils ne savent pas... Et leurs enfants, ces abominations qui prétendent pratiquer la magie, qui osent se croire nos égaux, ne savent pas non plus. Ils ne savent pas que le sang pur qui coule dans nos veines nous donne ce qu'eux n'auront jamais... La puissance !N'être fait que de magie ! Ce privilège est réservé aux seuls qui ont pu maintenir une généalogie saine. Ce n'est pas par simple fierté que nous nous marions entre nous, c'est pour préserver la vraie magie que toi et tes complices s'obstinent à détruire en s'appariant avec des dégénérées traîtresses à leur sang ! »

Les yeux morts de Lucius s'enflamment, remplis d'une fièvre fanatique. Sa voix prend des intonations ardentes qui mettent Draco mal à l'aise. Même à l'état de malade, même sur le point de mourir, Lucius le fait hésiter. Sa manière de parler réveille des souvenirs, réveille l'admiration qu'il avait autrefois pour cet homme qu'il était prêt à suivre jusqu'à la mort.

« Tu délires. »affirme-t-il

« En es-tu sûr ? »

Draco se tait, mais il ne veut pas laisser son père avoir le dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que la Magie Noire t'as apporté ? Car c'est de cela que tu parles... Elle t'a apporté une apparence trompeuse qui est partie avec ta magie ! Le masque est levé ! Tu n'es qu'un faible qui a été incapable de jouer sans tricher »

Draco a commencé à hurler sans s'en rendre compte, mais ces reproches, c'est contre lui qu'il les adresse. Il n'a pas été assez fort pour abandonner complètement la Magie Noire. Il a commencé quand il était sous la coupe de son père, et il ne peut plus survivre sans. Et sont père le sait. Il triomphe ! Il triomphe d'avoir su convaincre son fils de s'autodétruire. Il triomphe d'avoir pu l'aveugler au point de le rendre faible et dépendant. Il triomphe d'avoir commis des abominations sur la chair de sa chair !

Draco le sait. Il sait que son avenir peut basculer, qu'il peut revenir de là où il est parti.

Mais il ne le veut pas. Il a trop combattu, trop souffert, trop aimé du côté de Potter pour se laisser convaincre.

« Je ne suis pas le seul faible présent dans cette pièce. » sussure Lucius d'un ton plein de fiel.

« Je suis parti, père. Je ne suis plus de ton côté. »

« Tu peux me venger. Ils te font confiance. Tu peux tuer Granger, celle qui m'a retiré toute la magie qui coulait dans mes veines et m'a condamné à un mort atroce. »

« Je ne le ferai pas. Tu as tué son mari, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? »

« Tu peux tuer Potter, venger le Seigneur des Ténèbres, faire renaître les lignées éteintes de leur cendres. »

« Je ne le ferai pas. Je ne crois plus en leurs lignées, et ma femme n'en fait pas partie. »

« Tu peux tuer ta femme, cette fille des sorciers déchus amoureux de moldus. »

« Je ne le ferai pas. J'ai mes filles, celle qui est née et l'autre qui arrivera bientôt. »

« Tu peux tuer tes filles ! »

« JE NE LE FERAI PAS ! Je ne suis pas comme toi qui ne vois en ta progéniture qu'une manière d'arriver à tes fins ! Je ne referai pas les erreurs commises par des générations de Malfoy. »

Il se lève, haletant. La sueur colle ses cheveux à son front. Ses pensées sont brouillées. Draco Malfoy est incapable de réfléchir. Si il reste là, si son père continue à tenter de le convaincre, il risque de commettre un meurtre. Il saisit sa cape.

« Et maintenant, père, n'essayer plus de me modeler à votre image. Je ne suis plus un enfant aveugle depuis bien longtemps, depuis le jour où j'ai pris conscience de votre erreur. La mort a vaincu celui que vous appeliez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et vous n'allez pas tarder à subir le même sort. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La pluie dégouline sur ses cheveux, sur son visage. L'air frais lui fait du bien.

Ainsi, il a attendu huit ans pour s'opposer réellement à son père, pour lui faire comprendre pourquoi il a fui comme un voleur un an avant le dernier combat. Il frotte machinalement son bras gauche, où la Marque des Ténèbres est restée intacte.

Les crimes qu'il a commis aux nom de Voldemort hantent encore ses cauchemars. La Magie Noire continue de faire partie de sa vie, qu'il le veuille ou non. Mais il n'est plus seul.

Une silhouette vêtue de noir, au ventre déjà proéminent, traverse la rue en courant pour se jeter dans les bras de Draco.

« Tu tes fatigues inutilement. »grommelle-t-il

« Je ne suis pas malade. »réplique Ginny

« Où est Elvire ? »

« Chez Harry. »

« Tu laisses ma fille chez Potter ? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. »

« Je ne suis pas ridicule. »

Il l'embrasse.

« Tu as intérêt à te raser une fois à la maison. » souffle-t-elle en caressant sa joue

« Femme, tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre. »s'offusqua-t-il

« Crétin. Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je t'ai épousé. »

« Pour faire rager ton frère ? » suggère-t-il

Elle s'écarte de lui, l'air blessé.

« Ron est mort, je te le rappelle. Par la faute de... »

Elle se mord la lèvre. Draco voit qu'elle hésite à l'accuser.

« Ne me confond pas avec mon père, s'il te plaît. Je n'y suis pour rien. » déclare-t-il, un peu las. Il l'a suffisamment réaffirmé quelques minutes auparavant. Il en a assez que sa naissance l'oblige toujours à se justifier.

« Je ne l'ai jamais pensé. »déclare Ginny

« C'est gentil de mentir pour me faire plaisir. » ironise-t-il

Elle sourit. À force de vivre avec lui, elle doit avoir l'habitude.

« Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas comme ton père » affirme-t-elle

Draco lui rend son sourire. Ils restent là à se regarder, le sourire aux lèvre, comme lorque'ils avaient encore dix-sept ans et qu'ils se voyaient en cachette, en croyant que leurs problèmes ne seraient jamais résolus. La pluie cesse progressivement de tomber.

« Regarde, murmure Ginny, un arc-en-ciel... »

* * *

J'ai voulu finir sur une note d'espoir... j'espère que ce n'était pas trop guimauve. Bon, si vous avez des commentaire, critiques, voir des compliments, vous pouvez laisser une review... 


End file.
